Selen
“Sister, why did that human just run screaming from the hall?” “I have NO idea. Picci just flew in here to deliver a message and he started screaming something about ‘phantasms’ and kicked down that door in his haste to leave the room!” ‘Selen’ Robo-Assistant While the Silvermoon Tribe maintains the seemingly requisite stables of War Mounts and Shemarrian Wolves (especially a particularly striking silver-furred variant), the members of the Silvermoon Tribe seem most fond of the Selens, small spheroid robots that share a definite family lineage to the old pre-Rifts NEMA Spybots. Most Silvermoons have one or two of these miniature satellites hovering near at their beck and call, while some Healers and Tinkers may have flocks of a dozen or more. The small flying robots serve as gophers, couriers, assistants, and scouts for their Silvermoon masters, and they are fairly ubiquitous around any Silvermoon ship or facility. More advanced technology, though, has updated and improved the designs. More compact power sources, anti-gravity replacing the flight jets, and more sophisticated programming crammed inside the little spheres make them more capable and versatile. About thirty percent of all Selens have been ‘Awakened’ with the infusion of an Ecotroz Intelligence essence-fragment. This tends to give the little ‘bots flighty and feisty personalities, and Awakened Selens may not so readily snap to compliance with orders, may not get along with other cyberpets/familiars, or stay focused on dull and repetitive tasks (they may become distracted or wander off to investigate something on their own), but the Silvermoons don’t seem to mind this, and many find the behavior charming. Abilities Powerplant The Selen has a nuclear w/ 3 year energy life, though many supplement their core power by regularly sucking on electrical sockets. Sensor Systems Same as for the NEMA Spider Probe (see Chaos Earth, pg. 79): * Multi-Optics * Telescoping Zoom Lens (2,000 ft range) * Micro-Magnifying Optics (x2, x10, x50, x100 magnification) * Thermo-Optics (1,000 ft range) * Camera/Video Eye w/ live transmission * Basic Audio w/ scrambler capability. Range: 5 miles * Laser Distancer (2,000 ft range) * Radiation Detector ( 100 ft range) * Air Thermometer (20 ft range) * Molecular Analyzer (20 ft range) Additional/special sensors may be built in by the creating Spinsters or at the behest of individual riders/owners. Special Systems Radio w/ Scrambler Capability Range of 15 miles Laser-Reflective Chrome Plating Lasers do HALF damage. Retractable Tool Arms (2) The Selen has two mini-tool arms that can end in a small manipulator, vibro-blade (1d4 MD), pen laser wand, or multitool (use the ‘Spacer’s Friend’, Fleets of the Three Galaxies, pg. 102, as an example) Bionic Cybernanite Repair Systems Only about 30% of Selen ‘bots have the same bionic nanotech repair system that the Ecotroz Shemar have refitted themselves with, and which is becoming the standard among NeShemar as well. These systems repair 2d6 MD per hour, and can repair 20 MDC before needing material stocks to convert to MD repair material. Weapons Systems Programming Identical to the Spider Probe: * Basic Math 98% * Radio: Basic 98% * Prowl 72% * Tracking 60% * Land Navigation 86% * Language: Can understand 22 different languages * Movement: Zero-G. ‘Awakened’ Selens can also pick up two Secondary skills at levels 2, 6, and 12 of experience, though the nature of the Selen intelligence and design is such that it is limited to skill selections from Technical: Language (understanding) and Lore, Espionage (Detect Ambush, Detect Concealment), Wilderness (Track Humanoids, Track Animals, Hunting, Identify Plants and Fruits), Communications (Singing/Whistling/Humming), Electrical (Basic), and Mechanics (Basic). Combat Selens are not designed for combat, but in an emergency can attempt to defend themselves. Ecotroz Fragment The Ecotroz intelligence fragment inhabiting the ‘bot gives the Selen an aura and behavior more befitting an animal than a robot; the Selen may complain non-verbally when overworked, scream when damaged, and react to intruders or strangers appropriately. The Selen entity is fairly smart and cunning, with a parrot-like intelligence (roughly equivalent to an IQ of 5). The Selen has the following Natural Psionic Abilities (no ISP Cost), all equivalent to 6th level with regards to range and proficiency. * Sixth Sense * Sense Magic * See Aura The Ecotroz fragment does occasionally need sleep/rest...though they only need 2 hours of rest/meditation per 24 hours...they can push this, going without for as many days as they have I.Q. points, but will have to go dormant for 4d6 hours after such exertion. Susceptible to Exorcism and Banish spells, but are +6 to save against such spells, +1 at levels 4, 8, and 12 of experience, and becoming IMMUNE at level 14 and up. Such Banishment causes the ‘bot to revert to its default robot programming. (OPTION: Ecotroz may become IMMUNE to Exorcism and Banishment with experience) Note also that the Ecotroz-possessed ‘bot can infect other bots with the Ecotroz viral-entity, by bite or sustained touch (takes 3 attacks). Variants EcoS-KRPX2002 This is a winged variant with two folding solar wings (5 MDC each, 4 ft wingspan at maximum extension) and more powerful propulsion (can hit 60 MPH, maximum altitude in an atmosphere of 12,000 ft) used as a scout or courier. The KRPX2002 caused some friction with the Hawkmoons after several Silvermoons customized their ‘bots with feather-like patterns on the wings, at least until the Silveroons agreed to share the design with the Hawkmoons. Thus, the Winged Selen can be found in service with both the Silvermoons and Hawkmoons (though the latter deploy smaller numbers of the ‘bots). Category:Selen Category:Silvermoon Category:Silvermoon Technology Category:Drone Category:Variants